ויקי-קדומים לשבוע פרשת תצוה
100 2246.JPG|נוף השומרון במורדות הר חמד האם זה סחלב 2.jpg|סחלב מהטבע בקדומים 100 2364.JPG|רקפות מהטבע - נאספו ממגרשים שיועדו לבנייה 100 2293.JPG|צמחי מעזבות (אשפה) - הסרפד - בעיר Retama raetam3.JPG|רותם המדבר - הפרח המתעורר ראשון לקראת האביב 100 2277.JPG|סירה קוצנית - השורש שלו הוא נושא למחקר ריפוי הסכרת - 3 מיליון חולים בעולם 100 2258.JPG|תחת רותם המדבר הגד השליכה את ישמעאל 100 2295.JPG|חושחש יפה - לא כדאי לטעום !|link=חושחש ששכחו להוריד אותו - משרידי הפרדסים בבני ברק 100 2299.JPG|"כי האדם הוא עץ השדה" - מראה בסימטא בבני ברק thumb|ימין|300px|מגילת אסתר מהמאה ה-18 - איטליה ד"ר בעז שפיגל כתב בדף השבועי של אוניברסיטת בר-אילן על הנושא:מדוע דברי זרש ויועצי המן שאלו "אם מזרע היהודים מרדכי" - הרי הוא ידע זאת מקודם. על הובאו תשובות אחדות: # בדרכם של חז"ל הלכו רבים מפרשני המגילה. היו בהם שהדגישו כי עיקר חששם של זרש ויועצי המן היה שמא מרדכי הוא מצאצאי רחל, ובפרט מצאצאי בנימין, שכן עמלק נפל כבר פעמיים בידי "בניה של רחל": פעם אחת בידי יהושע בן נון, משבט אפרים, ופעם שנייה בידי שאול המלך, משבט בנימין, ולפיכך, אם מרדכי הוא מצאצאיהם, גם המן 'העמלקי' לבטח ייפול לפניו. # לעומת הבנה זו, שהם נסתפקו במוצאו השבטי של מרדכי, הרי שמתרגום ראשון (ו:יג) עולה שהם נסתפקו אם מרדכי הוא "מזרעא דצדיקיא", שכן דווקא לאפשרות זו ראוי שייפול המן לפניו, וזאת כדרך שנפלו המלכים לפני אברהם, אבימלך לפני יצחק, המלאך לפני יעקב, ופרעה וכל מחנהו לפני משה ואהרון. באופן דומה נאמר בתרגום שני (שם), שזרש ויועצי המן נסתפקו אם מרדכי הוא מבניהם של חנניה, מישאל ועזריה, לפי שאם כך הדבר, כי אז עתיד מרדכי להינצל מרעת המן כשם שהם ניצלו מכבשן האש. # והיו שאמרו כי השאלה שעוררו יועצי המן וזרש אשתו הייתה, אם יש במרדכי רחמנות, מידה המאפיינת את היהודים, לפי שאם כך הדבר, זו עצתם להמן: "כי נפול תפול לפניו" - ליפול לפניו בתחנונים ובבקשות! או למשל, היו שהתבססו על המובא במדרשי המגילה, שמרדכי היה עוסק בתורה יחד עם תינוקות של בית רבן. לפי זה פירשו, שזרש והיועצים אמרו להמן: "אם מזרע היהודים מרדכי" - אם מילדי ישראל שואב מרדכי את כוחו, אם לצדו זכות לימוד התורה עם תינוקות של בית רבן - כי אז "לא תוכל לו". ואכן, על תורתם של ילדי ישראל וכוחה העמידונו חז"ל באמרם (מדרש אבא גוריון, פרשה ה): "ואף מחשבתו של המן הרשע לא ביטלה (=הקב"ה) אלא בשבילם, שנאמר (תה' ח:ג): 'מִפִּי עוֹלְלִים וְיֹנְקִים יִסַּדְתָּ עֹז (='ואין עוז אלא תורה') - לְמַעַן צוֹרְרֶיךָ, לְהַשְׁבִּית אוֹיֵב וּמִתְנַקֵּם'"! ראו את המאמר המלא ומראה מקומות בקישור לעיל * עד מאמרים על פרשת השבוע - הקישו וצפו כאן לביטול גזרת המן הרשע 200px|thumb|ימין|חצי שקל מימי "המרד הגדול" שנת 67/68. כיתוב: - מצד אחד (ימין) "ירושלים הקדושה". מצד שני - האותיות "שב" שפירושם "השנה השנייה למרד", ומסביב -"חצי השקל" - ויקישיתוף תרם:cng לפני שבוע, בשבת פרשת משפטים, קראנו את פרשת שקלים, בו מצווה כל אדם מישראל לתת מחצית השקל. הרב אביגדֹר הלוי נבנצל בשיעורו לפרשת השבוע פרשת משפטים כתב על מחצית השקל - לכפר על נפשותיכם ומלמד את הקשר בין מחצית השקל לבין חג הפורים: הגמרא מביאה, למה ציותה התורה על מחצית השקל דווקא לקראת ר"ח אדר? אומרת הגמרא: "גלוי וידוע לפני מי שאמר והיה העולם, שעתיד המן לשקול שקלים על ישראל, ולומר: "וַעֲשֶׂרֶת אֲלָפִים כִּכַּר כֶּסֶף אֶשְׁקוֹל עַל יְדֵי עֹשֵׂי הַמְּלָאכָה לְהָבִיא אֶל גִּנְ זי הַמֶּלֶךְ " (אסתר ג, ט). לפיכך הקדים שקליהן לשקליו. והיינו דתנן: באחד באדר משמיעין על השקלים" (מגילה יג, ב). צריך את זכות מצות מחצית השקל שתגן עלינו מפני גזרת המן הרשע, לכן ציותה התורה על דבר זה דוקא בתקופה זו. יש באחד הספרים, שכאשר אמר אחשורוש להמן "הַ כּסֶף נָתוּן לָ ך" (אסתר ג, יא), מה עשה המן עם הכסף? - נתן אותו לצדקה 6! למה? - כי גם הוא הבין, שבשביל להצליח במזימתו הוא זקוק לזכויות, כדי "לשחד" בהן את הקב"ה. הרי חז"ל אומרים, "כל מקום שנאמר (במגילה) 'לַמֶּלֶךְ אֲחַשְׁוֵרוֹשׁ' - במלך אחשורוש הכתוב מדבר. וכל מקום שנאמר 'לַמֶּלֶךְ ' סתם - מְ שׁ מּשׁ קודש וחול" (אסת"ר ג, סוף י); כתואר לַמלך אחשורוש, ו"קודש", לרמז למלך מלכי המלכים הקב"ה 7. א"כ, כשהמן אומר "וַעֲשֶׂרֶת אֲלָפִים כִּכַּר כֶּסֶף אֶשְׁקוֹל... לְהָבִיא אֶל גִּנְזֵי הַמֶּלֶ ך" (אסתר ג, ט), כונתו היא גם לקב"ה. אם יתן לקב"ה עשרת אלפים ככר כסף, גם הקב"ה יתן לו ח"ו להשמיד את ישראל. לכן היה צורך להקדים את שקליהם של ישראל לשקלים של המן, כדי שלא יצליח במזימתו. הגמרא אומרת, "אין לך אדם בישראל שאינו מחוייב בכל רגע נתון, לכפר על עבירת ע שׂה" שבידו (זבחים ז, א). אדם חייב כל רגע ורגע באהבת ה', ביראת ה', בדבקות בה', בתלמוד תורה, בעשית חסד, מי מאיתנו יכול לומר שלא ביטל מעולם את המצוות האלה? אין אדם שיכול לומר זאת. לכן, כל אחד מאיתנו חייב כופר לה', גם בימי המן וכן בכל שנה ושנה, בגלל עבירות שונות שיש בידו. ראו גם: [http://www.halachot.org.il/?p=61 רמב"ם יומי בשפה פשוטה עמלת הקולבון (חלקי)] שמחת המקדש בחודש אדר (בעקבות שיעורו של הרב יאיר הס ב"משכן בנימין" ליד ישיבת קדומים אירועים אחדים במקדש התרחשו בחודש אדר: * רבי חנינא אומר, באחד באדר הי' נגמרה מלאכת המשכן - ואימתי נאמר לו למשה לעשות את המשכן, ביום הכפורים... ועשו את המשכן בחדוה ובשמחה. ולכמה חדשים נגמרה מלאכת המשכן. רבי שמואל בר נחמן אמר, בשלשה חדשים נגמרה מלאכת המשכן, תשרי, מרחשון, כסליו. והיה מונח ומפורק טבת ושבט ואדר. והעמידוהו באחד בניסן, שנאמר, ביום החדש הראשון באחד לחדש תקים את משכן אהל מועד. רבי חנינא אומר, באחד באדר הי' נגמרה מלאכת המשכן(מדרש תנחומא, פקודי, י"א) * ימי המילואים החלו בכ"ג אדר ובא' אדר שולמו (סדר עולם פ"ז) * בחודש אדר נקראות פרשיות השבוע בקריאת התורה. * חנוכת בית המקדש השני - "וְשֵׁיצִיא בַּיְתָה דְנָה, עַד יוֹם תְּלָתָה לִירַח אֲדָר--דִּי-הִיא שְׁנַת-שֵׁת, לְמַלְכוּת דָּרְיָוֶשׁ מַלְכָּא.(ספר עזרא, ו, ט"ו) * הורדוס חנך את בית המקדש המשופץ בג' אדר ב' (ותודה לירחון סגולה - גיליון אדר תשע"ב -על המידע) * ה"שפת אמת" דן במשמעות "משנכנס אדר מרבים בשמחה" - השמחה היא על השקלים שהביאו למקדש והשמחה שלוותה בכך : במשכן "האנשים על הנשים", בימי בית ראשון (דברי הימים א' כ"ט) וכן בימי בית שני. שבעת המינים בעתיקות thumb|ימין|300px|פרט אחד מהתערוכה (קצת באיחור אבל רק עכשיו איתרתי את האתר - שווה לצפות בצילומים שבו) במאמר של מירב ששי המופיע באתר נאמר:"בספר דברים נזכרים שבעת המינים שנתברכה בהם הארץ: חיטה, שעורה, גפן, תאנה, רימון, זית ותמר. הכינוי "שבעת המינים" אינו נזכר במקרא, זהו ביטוי בתר-מקראי: "אין מביאין בכורים חוץ משבעת המינים, לא מתמרים שבהרים ולא מפירות שבעמקים ולא מזיתי שמן שאינם מן המובחר" (משנה, מסכת ביכורים, פרק א', משנה ג'). שישה משבעת המינים צמחו בר בארץ: החיטה, השעורה, הגפן, התאנה, הזית והתמר; מוצאו של הרימון אינו ידוע. שבעת המינים מבשילים לאורך השנה: ראשונה מבשילה החיטה, באביב, ואחרונים מבשילים הזית והתמר, בראשית הסתיו. סדר הופעתם בפסוק הוא גם סדר הבשלתם. שבעת המינים היו הבסיס הכלכלי העיקרי בעולם העתיק, ולפירותיהם יוחסה חשיבות רבה: אפשר היה לאוכלם טריים, לאגור אותם משומרים לתקופות מחסור, לייבשם (תאנים, תמרים וענבים) ולכבשם (זיתים), וגם להפיק מהם תוצרים, כגון שמן ויין. שפע של צילומי מטבעות ועתיקות משבעת המינים באתר הבא: * תערוכה על שבעת המינים של רשות העתיקות מבחר הלכות פורים ההלכות היום לעילוי נשמת סגן אלון אברהם חי בביאן ז"ל בן ראובן וחיה שיחיו קריאת מגילה # דין הגמרא הוא שיש לקרוא לכתחילה את כל עשרת בני המן בנשימה אחת, מ'ואת פרשנדתא' ועד 'עשרת', כדי להודיע שכולם נהרגו וניתלו כאחד. והמנהג הוא להתחיל מ'חמש מאות איש' בנשימה אחת. ובדיעבד, אף אם לא קרא כלל בנשימה אחת, יצא. (שו"ע ומשנ"ב סי' תר"צ) # הקורא את המגילה, לכתחילה לא יפסיק בין פסוק לפסוק יותר מכדי נשימה, כיון שצריך לקרותה כ'איגרת'. כשאומר 'בלילה ההוא נדדה שנת המלך' יגביה את קולו, כי שם מתחיל הנס. (שם) מתנות לאביונים # כל אדם, בין איש ובין אשה, חייב לתת בפורים לפחות שתי מתנות לשני עניים עני מתנה אחת, ממון או מאכלים. ומוטב להרבות במתנות לאביונים מלהרבות בסעודתו ובמשלוח מנות לרעיו, שאין שמחה גדולה ומפוארה אלא לשמח לב עניים יתומים ואלמנות, ודומה לשכינה, שנאמר 'להחיות רוח שפלים ולהשיב לב נדכאים'. (שו"ע ומשנ"ב סי' תר"צ) # את שתי המתנות - שהם החיוב מעיקר הדין - צריך האדם לתת משלו, אך את התוספת שמוסיף לתת לעניים נוספים, יכול לתת מכספי מעשר. (שם) המקור:2 הלכות ביום h22@bezeqint.net השבת ייקראו "פרשת זכור" בשבת שלפני הפורים (היא השבת הקרבה) קוראים "זכור את אשר עשה לך עמלק". וקריאה זו היא שנקראת "פרשת זכור" (ומקומה של פרשת זכור הוא בפרשת כי תצא). ולדעת רוב הפוסקים קריאת פרשת זכור היא מצות עשה מן התורה, ומכיון שהלכה רווחת שמצוות צריכות כוונה (בשלחן ערוך סימן ס סעיף ד) יש להזהר לכוין בזמן שמיעת פרשת זכור לצאת ידי חובת מצות זכירת מעשה עמלק ומחייתו, וכן צריך הקורא בתורה לכוון להוציא את הציבור ידי חובתם. מי שנאנס ואינו יכול לבוא ולשמוע קריאת פרשת זכור בשבת זו, יכוין לצאת ידי חובתו בפרשת כי תצא כשקוראים בה פרשת זכור. וצריך שיאמר לשליח ציבור שיכוון להוציאו ידי חובה. ומרן הרב עובדיה יוסף שליט"א הוסיף, שמכל מקום נכון שיקרא פרשת זכור מתוך חומש בשבת זכור. נחלקו הפוסקים אם נשים חייבות לשמוע פרשת זכור, שלדעת ספר החינוך ועוד פוסקים, נשים פטורות משמיעת פרשת זכור, משום שענין קריאת פרשה זו הוא זכירת מעשה עמלק כדי להילחם בו, ונשים בדרך כלל אינן שותפות באופן פעיל במלחמה, ואינן מצוות על המלחמה, ולכן אינן חייבות בשמיעת פרשת זכור. (ופשוט שאין בזה חילוק בין אשה רגילה לאשה שנשאה רוחה אותה לצאת לקרב, כי התורה לא צותה את הנשים על מחיית עמלק, לפי שאינן בנות כיבוש, שאין דרכן לכבוש בדרך כלל). אך לדעת פוסקים רבים נשים חייבות בשמיעת פרשת זכור, (וכן המנהג ברוב המקומות), ולכן המחמירות לבוא לעזרת נשים לשמוע קריאת פרשת זכור תבוא עליהן ברכה. ואשה שיש לה ילדים קטנים שאי אפשר לעזבם לנפשם מבלי מי שיפקח עליהם יכולה לפטור עצמה משמיעת קריאת פרשת זכור. מה קרה "לו"? בתפילת העמידה בשחרית של שבת, מתחילים אנו במילים: "ישמח משה במתנת חלקו, כי עבד נאמן קראת לו כליל תפארת בראשו נתת לו בעמדו לפניך על הר סיני...". והנה, במעט תשומת לב ניתן להבחין כי המילה 'לו' השניה, מיותרת לכאורה. מאחר ונאמר "כליל תפארת בראשו נתת", אין צורך לומר שוב פעם לו. ואכן, בחלק מהנוסחאות, לא מופיעה המילה לו. אולם, עדיין ישנן נוסחאות מתקופת הגאונים שבהן נכתב פעמיים לו, האם יתכן ומדובר בטעות? לא! – ההסבר הוא פשוט; למנהגם של הללו המשמיטים את המילה לו השניה, יש לפסק את התפילה כך: "ישמח משה במתנת חלקו, כי עבד נאמן קראת לו, כליל תפארת בראשו נתת, (מתי?) בעמדו לפניך על הר סיני..." ואילו למנהג השני והמקובל יותר, צורת הפיסוק הינה שונה: "ישמח משה במתנת חלקו, כי עבד נאמן קראת לו, כליל תפארת בראשו, (איך והיכן הגיע אליו? כאשר -) נתת לו בעמדו לפניך על הר סיני..." מה שככל הנראה התרחש במרוצת השנים הוא; שהתקבלה גרסת סדור רב עמרם גאון, אך הנעימה (ובעקבותיה גם הפיסוק השגוי בסידורי התפילה) נותרה על פי הנוסחאות האחרות. כך שלמעשה; אלמלא הפיסוק הנכון, המשמעות האמיתית אובדת לחלוטין. על כך ניתן לחתום במליצה מלשון ההגדה; "מה העבודה הזאת לכם?" - על שום מה יגעים אתם בעיסוק סביב פיסוק התפילה? - והמענה לכך הוא; "לכם ולא לו" - עבודת הפיסוק הזאת מיועדת 'לכם' ובעבורכם, כדי ש'לא' תשגו בהגיית ה 'לו'. נמסר ע"י הרה"ג ר' אריה וואהל שליט"א רב דקהל סדילקאב. התקבל מ:צבי שביט יום ההילולא למשה רבינו - מול הר נבו thumb|מרכז|650px פרטים מלאים מעודכנים באתר שלנו: http://www.jewishjericho.org.il קשר: ארנה: 052-8699300, יוני: 052-3527313 תודה מראש וחודש טוב, תרבות ומרשת יריחו, ז' אדר הפיל פור הוא הגורל תנא כיון שנפל פור בחודש אדר שמח שמחה גדולה אמר נפל לי פור בירח שמת בו משה ולא היה יודע שבשבעה באדר מת ובשבעה באדר נולד (מסכת מגילה, י"ג,ב') thumb|ימין| אנדרטה בהר הרצל לזכר 140 חיילים ארצישראלים מפלוגת ההובלה 462 בצבא הבריטי, שנספו בהפצצת מטוסים גרמנים על האניה ארינפורה בים התיכון ב-1/5/1943, Original Image Name:אנדרטת האניה ארינפורה בהר הרצל, Notes:האנדרטה בנויה כאניה במים. מעל עמדת הפיקוד כתוב פסוק מספר תהלים פרק ס"ח:"אמר אדוני מבשן אשיב, אשיב ממצולות ים. בתוך הבריכה שקועים שמותיהם של 140 החללים, Location:בית הקברות הצבאי בהר הרצל צילם:אבישי טייכר יום רביעי השבוע הוא ז' אדר, היום שלפי המסורת משה רבינו נולד ונפטר. ביום זה מקובל בחברות קדישא לצום, עסוק בתיקון קברים והסיום הצום לקיים סעודת מצוה. גם אנו נעריך את פעילותם של חברינו העוסקים במצווה זו במשך השנה. יום הזיכרון לחללי מערכות ישראל שמקום קבורתם לא נודע נקבע על ידי הרבנות הצבאית בז' באדר, יום לידתו ויום מותו של משה רבנו לפי המסורת היהודית, מפני שעל פי ספר דברים ל"ד ה-ו (5-6), מקום קבורתו של משה לא ידוע: "וַיָּמָת שָׁם מֹשֶׁה עֶבֶד-ה' בְּאֶרֶץ מוֹאָב עַל-פִּי ה'. וַיִּקְבֹּר אֹתוֹ בַגַּי בְּאֶרֶץ מוֹאָב מוּל בֵּית פְּעוֹר וְלֹא-יָדַע אִישׁ אֶת-קְבֻרָתוֹ עַד הַיּוֹם הַזֶּה". בבית הקברות הצבאי בהר הרצל שבירושלים נקבעה חלקה לנופלים שמקום קבורתם לא נודע, ומדי שנה בז' באדר נערך שם טקס אזכרה ממלכתי לחללים אלה. ב"גן הנעדרים" שבהר הרצל נמצא קיר זיכרון ובו שמותיהם של חללי מערכות ישראל, שנפלו בגבולות הארץ ומחוצה לה, ומקום קבורתם לא נודע. מספרם המשוער מתקרב ל-600. הלכה יומית לז' באדר:לשאלת רבים, האם יש מנהגים מיוחדים ליום ז' באדר, הנה בגמרא במסכת קדושין (לח.) מבואר כי ביום ז' אדר, נפטר משה רבינו עליו השלום. ומנהג חסידים ואנשי מעשה (הבריאים) להתענות ביום זה. וכמו שכתב מרן השלחן ערוך (סי' קפ). ויש נוהגים לעשות לימוד מיוחד בליל ז' באדר, והוא מנהג יפה. אם יש עשרה בבית הכנסת שמתענים ביום זה, לא יוציאו ספר תורה בבית הכנסת, שאין זו תענית ציבור ממש. (ומכל מקום השליח ציבור אומר "עננו", אך לא יאמרנה כברכה בפני עצמה, אלא בשומע תפילה). וכן לא ישאו הכהנים את כפיהם במנחה של יום התענית. המקור שרידי דרך רומאית ליד קדומים thumb|ימין|300px|ראו את הערבי פוסע בדרך והחמור לפניו בין קדומים לבין הכפר הערבי קדום עוברת דרך רומאית עתיקה. היא ניכרת בריצוף ואבני השפה. כנראה הייתה זו הדרך בין סבסטיה הרומאית, "דרך הים" - דרך האורך החשובה של ארץישראל , לבין אנטיפטרוס הרומאית. הדרך היא חלק מרשת דרכים שנפרסה במערב השומרון. היא אותרה במקומות אחדים: ליד הכפר הערבי-בית ליד, ליד קדומים וליד הכפר הערבי כור. הדרכים ניתנות לזיהוי לפי המימצאים הבאים: # בנייה קפדנית של שולי הדרך. # גדרות מצידה # קיר תומך במקומות שנדרש לכל # במורדות תלולים יש מדרגות מטיב ירוד # רוחב הדרך 2-5 מטר ושוליים 1-0.7 מטר. המערכות שנחשפו הם מהתקופה הרומאית-ביזנטית - פחות או יותר והנימוקים לכך: # הן מובילות לישובים שהיו מיושבים בתקופה זו. # שרידי חרס שנמצאו בדרכים מתקופה זו. # לא היה מימשל אחר שפעל באותם האזורים. # מעיד על כלכלה מפותחת וכזו הייתה בתקופה זו. המקור: ספראי, זאב, "הטיפול במערכת הדרכים הכפריות בתקופת המשנה והתלמוד" (בתוך) , ב"ז קדר , ואחרים, עורכים, פרקים בתולדות המסחר בארץ-ישראל, ירושלים 1990 , עמ' 180-159 תודה לדר' אריה בורנשטיין משבי שומרון ולאברהם שבות מקדומים על הסיוע. ראו כאן את תוואי הדרך:קדומים - שרידי דרך רומאית ראו כאן תמונות מדרך רומאית קלסית: דרך ירושלים - יריחו צבאו של נפוליאון הגיע עד ל"קרני שומרון" 300px|thumb|ימין|ביתו של גואל הקרקעות משה זר על אחת מפסגות קרני שומרון- המשלט שנתפס על-ידי צבאו של נפוליאון ימין|thumb|250px|נחל קנה במפגש עם כביש 5066 - עד לכאן נגיע צבאו של נפוליאון במסגרת מסע נפוליאון בארץ ישראל צבאו של נפוליאון בראשות הגנרל דאמא עלה לשומרון ביום 7 במרץ 1799 והגיע עד "לפרשת המים, הרכסים בין כפר לקיף ובין ג'ינספות נ.צ מרכזית 160 176, כשאנו נשלטים על-ידי הגבעות הסובבות. לתיקון מגרעת זו תפסנו פסגות אלו - כנראה:"אנג'ית אבן קרנין" - קרני שומרון - במשמרות" מרדכי גיחון, הפרק:"הגיחה לעבר עזון" מתוך:מחקרי יהודה ושומרון, בעריכת :זאב ח.ארליך ויעקב אשל דברי הכנס השלישי תשנ"ג -1993, מכללת יהודה ושומרון, קדומים אריאל, מכון מחקר .הם הגיעו עד ל"דיר אל חרמיה - היום מזרחית למפגש בין נחל קנה וכביש 5066. הרקע- כאשר נפוליאון תכננן את כיבוש ארץ ישראל הוא הבחין כי אזור ההר המרכזי יכול להיות אזור בו ניתן להתגונן ממנו וחשש להסתבכות. לכן, מסעו היה במישור החוף. (ראו מפה להלן). הוא תיכנן לסיים את הכיבוש של הארץ תוך שלושה חודשים ואז להשלים את כיבוש מצרים. ואכן, כלה דרך עזה, אשקלון, יפו ורמלה. נמל יפו ביסס את הקשר הימי שלו. מרמלה החלו סיורים לקראת ירושלים. הם הגיעו עד אזור שורש של היום. אך המשך החלת השליטה נדחה, כנראה עד לסיום כיבוש צפון הארץ (שכידוע נכשל בעכו). ובכל זאת, צבאו של נפוליאון החליט על מסע לכיוון שכם.גיחון סבר במאמרו שהייתה זו "יוזמה בניגוד מוחלט להנחיותיו של נפוליאון". העלייה להרי אפרים - לפי היומן יצא גנרל דאמא בכוח של 400 אנשי חי"ר,60 פרשים ותותח. הוא הגיע לג'לג'וליה, משם לכפר חבלה, המשיכו בגיא צר ותלול. הערבים צלפו עליהם מהגבעות שחלשא על הואדי. בסוף הגיעו לכפר עזון, קבלו תגבורת והתבצרט למבנה מבוצר. הוא בקש להגיע לרכס ההרים הראשון בדרך לשכם (כנראה קרני שומרון) וכאמור לעיל:הגיע עד "לפרשת המים, הרכסים בין כפר לקיף ובין ג'ינספות נ.צ מרכזית 160 176, כשאנו נשלטים על-ידי הגבעות הסובבות. לתיקון מגרעת זו תפסנו פסגות - כנראה:"אנג'ית אבן קרנין" - קרני שומרון אלה במשמרות" כאן נתקל בהתנגדות הכפריים ונסוג חזרה. המסקנה הייתה כי לא קלה הלחימה באזור ההר. הקש לצפיה ממפות מאותם הימים תערוכת "חומת הגאטו" בשואה במרכז רומא thumb|ימין|300px|תמונה מהתערוכה במרכז רומא, בפיאצה ונציה, נפתחה תערוכה על הגטאות היהודיים בימי השואה. לדברי עורכי התערוכה, הגרמנים הקימו 1,100 גטאות כאלו במשך שלוש שנים. בתערוכה צילומים, מסמכים על גאטו ורשא. הטלויזיה האיטלקית הקרינה סרטון דקומנטרי על מימצאי התערוכה, כולל קטעי סרטים מאותם הימים - הקש לצפיה בסרטון - 8 דקות. הפעילות היא חלק מהמגמה להגביר את מודעות הציבור לתוצאות הפליה גזעית, אשר איטליה סובלת ממנה בעקבות כניסת מהגרים זרים. לאחרונה התרחשו אירועים חמורים בהם נטפלו למהגרים זרים וגרמו להם חבלות. על העניין הרב בנושא תעיד העובדה כי שבועיים קודם הוקרן סרט על "משפט אייכמן". סימן לשלג thumb|ימין|300px|שלג בקדומים = 1992 (לא בדקתי מתי חל אז ראש חודש שבט) בספר "אליה רבה", שחובר על ידי רבי אליהו שפירא, ראש מתיבתא ודרשן מפראג, חי בין השנים 1660-1712, (לפני 300 שנה בערך). ספריו נחשבים לספרי יסוד בפסיקה האשכנזית. ואלו הן דבריו בסימן תרפ"ה אות ד': "מצאתי כתוב, לעולם כשחל ראש חודש שבט ביום ד' רביעי, אז הוא קור ושלג גדול באותו חורף. והסימן הוא ויג"ש, ראשי תיבות, י'ום ו' = ג' ש'בט יום שישי יחול בתאריך ג' שבט, שאז ראש חודש שבט חל ביום רביעי, וכנ"ל, אז אנו דורשים את הראשי תיבות של המילה "ויגש" בסדר הפוך ש'לג ג'דול י'רד ו'קור, כי הוא כך בדוק ומנוסה, והיירא את דבר ה' הניס וכו' מי שמאמין לדברי חז"ל שנאמרו מפי ה', יכין עצמו בחורף זה לשלג ולקור". עד כאן לשונו. דבריו הובאו גם בספר "מגן אברהם" – ספר יסודי מאד בפסיקה, בחלק "אשל אברהם", סוף סימן תרפ"ה. יהדות נט מסקנת האתר:תחזית מזג האוויר לשנת תשע"ב ע"פ התורה: שלג וקור גדול מצגת מערת האיגרות - מצגת נפלאה thumb|ימין|200px|תיאור: Registration document for four date orchards owned by en:Babatha, a 2nd century Jewish woman. One of the 35 separate papyrus scrolls belonging to her that were found in the en:Cave of Letters. From the NOVA Ancient Refuge in the Holy Land website יוצר en:User:Nadav1 מערת האיגרות היא מערה בנחל חבר שבמדבר יהודה, שבה התגלו ממצאים חשובים מימי מרד בר כוכבא ובהם איגרות שכתב בר כוכבא לאנשי עין גדי. בשנות הארבעים והחמישים של המאה העשרים, בעקבות גילוי ממצאים רבים מימי סוף בית שני והתקופה הרומית במערות מדבר יהודה על ידי בדואים משבט התעמרה, התעורר עניין רב בהיסטוריה של מדבר יהודה בתקופות אלו. בשנים 1960 ו-1961 נחפרה המערה. ראש המשלחת, רמטכ"ל לשעבר, נעזר בעבודתו במתנדבים רבים ובצה"ל, שהעמיד לרשותו מסוק, ויחידת חיל הנדסה שהכשירה את הגישה למערה ונעזרה במגלה מוקשים לגילוי מתכות במערה. החפירה הניבה ממצאים רבים וחשובים, בהם איגרות שנכתבו על ידי בר-כוכבא עצמו והקנו לה את שמה. החפירות במערה התחדשו בשנים 1999 ו-2000, עת ריצ'רד פרוינד, חוקר מאוניברסיטת הרטפורד בקונטיקט הוביל במקום חפירה באמצעים טכנולוגיים מתוחכמים. חפירה זו הייתה דלה יחסית בממצאים - הם כללו מטבעות, מסרק, פיסות נייר ובד. בסך הכול נמצאו במערה כ-70 מסמכים, רובם משתייכים לשתי קבוצות: "איגרות בר כוכבא" ו-"ארכיון בבתא". * על מערת האגרות בויקיפדיה העברית (על המצגת שהתקבלה מיגאל מורג) המצגת המצורפת הפעם, נולדה בעיתוי מסויים שמחייב הסבר: מזה עשרות שנים אני נמנה על "החוג ליד' הארץ - גליל מערבי", אשר בנוסף לארגון טיולים וימי עיון, מקיים מדי שנה "סמינר" של 12 - 13 פגישות שבועיות, השנה היה הנושא הנלמד - "המגילות הגנוזות" שהועבר לנו ע"י אדולפו רויטמן - מנהל היכל הספר, ואוצר המגילות במוזיאון ישראל בירושלים. המצגת המצורפת הוכנה לערב הסיום של הסמינר, ולאחר מכן הופצה בדוא"ל ע"י הנהלת החוג ל"תלמידיו", ומהם דלפה החוצה אל העולם הגדול, ומאחר שהתחלתי לקבל הרבה תגובות, החלטתי שמגיע גם לכם - מכותבי הנאמנים, לקבל אותה ישירות ממני, ולא בעקיפין והנה היא לפניכם. ולמעוניינים - הנה הקישור למצגת. כותר - הספריה המקוונת של ישראל כותר - הספריה המקוונת של ישראל - תמורת 25 ש"ח לחודש ניתן לקרוא מאות ספרים מכל הסוגים הספריה היא מיסודה של המרכז לטכנולוגיה חינוכית והוצאות הספרים. תוכן הספרים הובא בנושאים הבאים : * מאגר ספרי עיון - 1062 ספר - מהם: ** ארץ ישראל ומדינת ישראל - 612 ספר. ** ' יהדות ועם ישראל' - 379 ספר כולל ספרי מדעים וחוברות קורסים של האוניברסיטה הפתוחה. ועוד.... הקישור אתר חדש לילדים בשעה טובה עלה היום לאינטרנט אתר ההנצחה לשלמה וישי ז"ל - "שי לילדים": http://www.shayleshay.co.il/default.asp האתר הוקם על ידינו, ההורים של שלמה וישי ז"ל, כאתר הנצחה ולימוד לעילוי נשמותיהם. מטרת האתר היא להעמיק את הידע בפרשיות השבוע, בספרי הנביאים ובתחומי הלכה מגוונים.תוך שימוש באמצעי לימוד חדשניים המוסיפים ממד חווייתי ללימוד אתר ש"י לילדים מהווה חוליה משלימה לאתר שי לש"י, המיועד ללומדים הבוגרים. הכניסה לאתר לילדים ע"י לחיצה על הקישור המתאים בצד שמאל למעלה יהי רצון שלימוד התורה יהיה לזכותם ולעילוי נשמותיהם של שלמה וישי ז"ל, ושמכאן והלאה נתבשר, יחד עם כל עם ישראל, רק בבשורות טובות, ישועות ונחמות. נשמח אם תכנסו לאתר ותפיצו אותו ככל האפשר ובכך תהיו שותפים ללימוד לעילוי נשמותיהם